Well interventions are operations undertaken on oil or gas wells which alter the state of the well or wellbore, diagnose the well performance, or manage the production of the well. Well intervention operations can be applied to wells at any time following initial construction and can be applied to low rate wells, new wells, injection wells, and wells that are no longer producing. Well intervention operations include activities completed within or to the wellbore or surrounding reservoir.
The ability to effectively manage the physical properties and behavior of fluids during well intervention operations is becoming increasingly important. Efficient use of fluids will minimize applied volumes for reduced servicing and disposal costs and environmental impact while reduced or eliminated venting and flaring will reduce toxic emissions and greenhouse gases. Given the challenges with existing approaches to managing fluids used in well servicing operations, it is desirable to provide improvements to such existing approaches.